This invention relates generally to humidifiers and, more specifically, to portable humidifiers intended for domestic use.
Various types of products are used to increase the humidity in the home environment. With respect to portable humidifying appliances, they may be broken down broadly into two categories, one being the evaporation type and the other being the steam vaporizer type. Evaporation type humidifiers typically utilize belts, pumps, slingers or the like to increase the rate of evaporation of the water from the liquid to the vapor state. Steam vaporizers generally are used to achieve very high humidification levels. Also known are humidifiers which use ultrasonic means to atomize water and thereby increase humidity.
Examples of various prior art steam vaporizers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,623; 2,804,870; 2,810,167; 3,152,240; 3,723,707; 4,604,246; 4,810,854 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 487,315 and 509,885. All of these patents and applications are characterized by disclosing steam type humidification means in which there is a reservoir or water supply of some type which supplies water in controlled amounts to a boiler or heating means which is intended to convert the water into a steam vapor.
There are many problems involved with the prior art steam vaporizers. For example, the mineral deposits left by boiled water is difficult to clean and often causes deterioration of heater elements. Also, unsafe operation can exist under certain conditions.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable humidifier for use in domestic applications.